Celestial Bronze
by OceanRiver
Summary: All these years, Harry Potter and everyone he knew had been thinking the reason Voldemort couldn't kill him was his mother's love. So what happens when the real reason is discovered and two magical worlds are brought together? My first fanfiction. Story is on hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. I know the writing is kind of bad, I'm usually better. The general idea was my brother's (Thanks, Paul Martin, my bro!) and I decided to write about it._**

**_In this story, Harry and Percy are both 17. It is set after the Wizard War and the Titan War. The Heroes of Olympus problem never occured (Piper and Leo were still brought to camp, though)._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, which is good, because then the stories wouldn't be as great!_**

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_The little baby waddled towards the older boy, enchanted by the beauty of the blade the boy was holding. The baby wanted to touch the sharp, glowing, bronze sword. The older boy didn't notice the baby. He let the sword hang by his side, where the baby could easily touch the blade and harm himself. And that's what the baby did. The moment he was about to touch the blade, the baby lost balance and fell. Fell against the blade._

_*End of flashback*_

17-year-old Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts with his friends to complete his last schoolyear, which he had skipped the previous year, due to the Wizard War, in which Harry himself had killed the evil wizard Voldemort. His friends Hermione and Ron helped too, of course. Harry still had trouble believing all this had really happened. But the lost lives were proof of the war. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin... all these people dead, because of Harry. "No, not you, Harry" Harry reminded himself, "VOLDEMORT. Because of Voldemort."

Harry jumped when someone touched his shoulder:"Harry, what's wrong with you? You seem lost in your thoughts. AGAIN! Seriously, you have to eat!"

"Sorry, Ron! I was just thinking about the war again." Harry defended himself.

"You shouldn't. It's over. Everything's okay now." Ron told Harry, although Harry could see Ron got a little teary eyed saying that.

"It's not okay! All those people DIED, Ron! Do you not care about them?" Harry started getting angry. Ever since the war ended, people had been acting like nothing had ever happened. Or at least tried to. It made Harry angry.

"He's right, Harry. You shouldn't dwell on the past. Besides, those people wouldn't want us to be sad about their deaths."  
People in the Great Hall were staring at the trio now.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go do my homework. Or something." Harry said, a bit louder than he should have. Then he stormed towards the door of the Great Hall. When he was just about to run out through the door, his foot caught on somebody's cat, who meowed loudly and ran away. Harry fell onto the floor, but not before banging his head onto the corner of the Gryffindor table. He felt a throbbing pain in his forehead. He brought his hand to it. When he brought it back, his hand was red with blood. Students were swarming around him now.A Hufflepuff girl pushed through the crowd and pressed her robes on Harry's forehead. "Thank goodness Hufflepuff valued caring," Harry thought, before everything went black. He didn't feel the Hufflepuff girl pulling away in surprise, and he certainly didn't hear the gasps from the crowd, as people saw his forehead. But they were not gasping at the blood. They were gasping at something inside his forehead. A little piece of glowing bronze was glinting right there, in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mythomagic-Champion: Thank you so much for my first review ever! And thank goodness it was positive!**

**percyjacksonfan135: Thank you! This chapter is much longer than the first one, as you can probably see.**

**Constructive criticism welcome.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Percy Jackson woke up feeling completely normal. Okay, as normal as a demigod can feel waking up in the morning. Usually, Percy would have been happy waking up feeling normal. But not today. It was his second week at Camp Half-Blood and Percy was already dying to get out in the real world, even though it was cold and snowy there and warm and cosy at camp.

He opened the laptop he had gotten from his stepfather Paul for his birthday. Actually, demigods were not allowed laptops at Camp Half-Blood. In fact, they were not allowed any devices that could possibly attract monsters. But Paul didn't know that. Percy had taken advantage of that and asked for it for his birthday. Then, it had been easy to smuggle the laptop to camp. He double clicked on the 'Dmgd Chat' icon- a big muscly dude with a sword talking to a beautiful girl with a dagger. 'Dmgd Chat' was a chat system created by this new kid called Leo, son of Hephaestus. It was a system, which demigods with laptops/smartphones could use to talk in Camp Half-Blood without using the Internet. Apparently there was a lot of them, because 'Dmgd Chat' had become pretty popular with over 25 users in Camp Half-Blood. Percy had a slight suspicion that the icon was based off him and Annabeth. If it was, then Leo had really exaggarated the size of Percy's muscles. But he hadn't exaggarated Annabeth's beauty the tiniest bit. At least not in Percy's opinion.

Percy checked if Annabeth was online. The little green smily face next to her username indicated that she was.

_SeaweedBrain12: Hey Annabeth! :D_

_OlympusArchitect: Hey Perce:) What's up?_

Annabeth was using the Daedalus laptop she had gotten a year ago.

_SeaweedBrain12: Nothing mutch. You?_

_OlympusArchitect: Same_

_OlympusArchitect: And it's much, not mutch._

_SeaweedBrain12: I have disleksia, OK?_

_OlympusArchitect: Yeah, I know! And it's spelled dyslexia._

_SeaweedBrain12: Whatevs. C U att brekfast._

_OlympusArchitect: *Whatever *See *You *At *Breakfast_

_SeaweedBrain12: Stop corecting me! :(_

_OlympusArchitect: Sorry, I can't help it, okay? *Correcting._

_SeaweedBrain12: Whatever. Bye!_

_OlympusArchitect: Bye:)_

Percy closed the laptop with a sigh. Annabeth didn't tolerate bad spelling or text talk, the two things Percy always seemed to use.  
Percy dropped the laptop on a random bed in the room and left for breakfast. He was starving.

The moment Percy sat down to eat, Someone tapped on Percy's shoulder. Percy tried to ignore the tap and reached for the top pancake on the pile in front of him. The someone tapped again. Percy turned around, annoyed, thinking it was someone who wanted to pick on him again. "Whaddoyouwant?" he said with an irritated look on his face.  
"I want to talk to you, if you don't mind. And Miss Chase and a few other campers."

Percy blushed bright red. The person behind his back was Chiron. "Sorry, Chiron. I thought you were someone else. Yeah, I'll come in a sec," Percy said and turned to shove his face with blue pancakes.

"I'm afraid I have to see you now, Percy." Chiron insisted.

"What happened? Is it the laptops? I swear, Ididn'tknowIhadputitinmybagbutIhad *breath* soIjustdecidedIcouldtryusing itand-" Percy started explaining.

Chiron looked bewildered: "Laptops?"

Percy blushed for the second time that morning, "Uh, nothing. I was, uh, just kidding?" Percy tried to sound confident, but failed miserably.

"I do not want to talk about laptops with you. We can deal with whatever is up with those later. This is more important."  
Percy got excited. Was it another quest? Would he get out in the real world?

"I'm coming!" Percy said excitedly and reached towards the pancakes. His fingers had barely touched the surface of the huge pile when Chiron pulled him away with him with such force Percy let out a sound that sounded a bit like 'Mmmpphh!' and struggled to stay on his feet. He then grumpily followed Chiron, struggling not to shout at Chiron for not letting him eat.

When they reached the meeting room, it was already filled with campers. Chiron clapped his hands. Katie stopped growing plants around Clarisse. Clarisse stopped shouting at Katie, but shot her a rude hand gesture. Travis and Connor stopped throwing ping pong balls around the room. Drew stopped adjusting her make up. Rachel and Annabeth stopped talking to each other. Everyone sat down on their seats, until the only sounds left were the the occasional coughs from the campers, the shuffling of feet under the table and the snoring of Clovis, who nobody paid attention to except Drew, who shot him a dirty look. Percy went and sat down next to Annabeth and Rachel. Chiron started talking, "I got a message from a dear friend in Britain-"

"Oooooh, that's where Prince William comes from, isn't it?" Drew said excitedly.

Chiron sighed. "Yes, that's where Prince William comes from. Anyway, I got a message from a friend in Britain, who wants us to-"

"What's that friend called?" Asked Connor.

Chiron sighed even deeper. "Her name is Minerva McGonagall. Can we please stop with the interruptions?" Chiron looked around the room, "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, I got a message from McGonagall, Professor McGonagall to you, which says she wants us to go to the school she is the headmaster of."

"We're going to Britain? Oh my gods, are we gonna meet Prince William?"

"Miss Tanaka, if you are not able to hold back your mouth, you will not come at all. Now, we are going to that school, due to an accident that happened to one of their students earlier. He tripped and smashed his head on a table. Turns out there was a piece of celestial bronze in his head."

"Was the student cute?"

"Miss Tanaka, this is your last warning! Okay, now, you guys are the only campers coming with us. Not a word to the others before we come back! This is an easy secret to keep since we are leaving today. I know Clovis will not be coming. Clovis, because he is, well, useless. I have no idea what he is doing in this room right now. Maybe he slept here all night. Leo Valdez here will be coming instead. Now, I am going to call out your names. If you want to come, you say so. If not, say so.  
Annabeth?"

"Yes, I'm coming."

"Drew?"

"Totes!"

"Percy?"

"Yeah"

"Leo?"

"Woohoo!"

"Michael?"

"Can't. Sorry, I'm busy."

And so on through the list. The people who were coming were Annabeth, Drew, Percy, Leo, Travis, Connor, Rachel and Katie.  
This was gonna be an interesting trip.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, a shorter chapter again. I think the next one will be longer, though. _I think..._**

**percyjacksonfan135: Thanks! Percy and Harry are the same age, remember? So Percy couldn't be his babysitter. If you're wondering about the guy in the flashback, then I can tell you that you know him. But that's all I'm telling you!**

**Lacy Brown-Love: Thank you so much! But I'm not quite sure what you mean by doing Leo justice...**

**SupaCrazee: Thanks!**

**Thank you 917brat, angelusjmw, Bzslymad, DGM otaku, Lacy Brown-Love, percyjacksonfan135, sstabeler, SupaCrazee and The Fanatics for following! (and favourite'ing, for some of you!)**

******Reviews make me happy, people! Don't be scared!**

* * *

Harry woke up in a good mood. He sat up quickly and jumped out of bed. He suddenly felt extremely dizzy and sat back in bed. He examined his surroundings. He was in a big white room, with loads of white beds around him. He was in the hospital wing!

Harry remembered what had happened last evening. Or was it this morning? Harry wasn't sure, but he wanted to leave the hospital wing at once. He checked the beds to see if any other beds had students in them, because he obviously couldn't escape with witnesses around him. One bed did. Just four beds from him lied that new Gryffindor boy, Geoffrey *whateverhisnamewas*, who seemed totally fine at first sight. Then Harry noticed the bottle of Skele-Gro on Geoffrey's bedside table. Harry gave Geoffrey an 'I know that feel, bro' look and slid the curtain beside his bed around the bed.

Then he picked up the mirror on his bedside table and checked his forehead. Madam Pomfrey had done a pretty good job. All that was left was a little white line next to his lightning scar. "Great, now they're gonna have two scars to stare at," he muttered.  
"What did you say?" said Geoffrey.

"Nothing! Can't a person talk to himself?" Harry shouted. He then realized that he shouldn't have shouted at Geoffrey and that his sentence sounded extremely stupid.  
"Sorry, I just... I'm just a bit upset about what happen... why I'm here," Harry apologized.

"It's okay. I heard what happened to you! It was crazy! And awesome! Seriously, it's not everyday they find gold in your forehead!" Geoffrey sounded quite excited.

"Wait, what? They found gold in my forehead?" Harry was confused. What did he mean they found gold in his forehead?

"Yeah, or something like that anyway. It may have been silver... or bronze... or something. Isn't it awesome? Much cooler than making your bones disappear in charms by accident." Geoffrey actually sounded jealous.

"You'd like it if they found gold in your head?" Harry asked.

"Totally! I'd-" Geoffrey started, when Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"Mister Chester, I told you to lie down quietly, until the Skele-Gro starts working. Mister Potter, good to see you awake, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Where's the gold that was in my head?" Harry asked.

"I think you mean bronze. We left it inside your forehead." Madam Pomfrey answered.

"You what?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"We left it in your forehead. Minerva- I mean, Professor McGonagall's orders."

"But why?" Harry was still confused.

"I don't know, it's none of my business."

"Isn't it harmful to me?"

Well, you're fine right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah. So can I go? Back to my dormitory, I mean?"

"I think I'll leave you here for a bit more. I'm not sure if you're quite ready to leave yet. Besides, you're expecting visitors."  
"I'm expecting visitors?" "Yeah, some Americans, I think. Again, it's none of my business, so don't ask." Madam Pomfrey concluded, fed some more Skele-Gro to 'Mister Chester', handed Harry some kind of medicine and left.

'Harry poured the medicine into his throat, coughed it out, because it tasted like a coctail of not-very-pleasent-things, and dumped the bottle in the bedside table of the bed on his left. He felt excited. Foreign visitors? He hadn't had those since the Tri-Wizard tournament.  
He couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not as long as Chapter 2, but longer than the last one Hope you guys like it. Thank you for following and favouriting and reviewing!**

**Oh, and Lacy Brown-Love, I hope I did Leo justice.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Platform nine and three quarters..." Annabeth read thoughtfully. "Where could that possibly be?" The group looked around frantically. Their train was leaving in seven minutes and they had absolutely no idea where the platform was. They had tried asking a staff member of the train station, but she had told them to "Get lost and stop wasting the time of grown-up people".  
So, there they were near platforms nine and ten, because Annabeth believed the platform could be somewhere there, searching for a platform that most likely didn't exist. "Why, oh why, oh why, oh why did Chiron have to leave us here? He really couldn't help us just to find the platform?" Annabeth sounded desperate.

Five minutes to the train. The group of campers decided to give up and go back to camp after resting their legs. They sat on the benches, Annabeth, Percy, Rachel and Travis on the longer one and Katie, Connor and Drew on the shorter. Leo, who did not have space to sit, leaned on the wall between platforms nine and ten. Then he yelped, and was gone. "Did you guys see that?" Katie asked, "Leo just disappeared through that wall!" The others shook their heads.  
"No, really! He did!" Katie said, "He just leaned on the wall like this," - Katie leaned on the wall- "and then he AAAAH!" Katie fell through the wall, just like Leo.

"Katie!" Travis shouted and jumped through the wall as well.

"Well, now it's official! Travis is in love with Katie! SO CUTE!" Drew exclaimed.

Annabeth shot her an angry look. "Your frien... uh, fellow campers just disappeared through a wall and you're thinking about love!"

"Sorry! Geez!" Drew defended herself.  
Annabeth looked at the clock. Three minutes.  
Then, she ran towards the wall. She disappeared as well.

"Annabeth!" Percy ran, then was gone.

"Well, since everyone's going, I'm going as well."  
Connor vanished.

Drew put down her mirror and sighed. "Just when I was about to try my new mascara... oh well."  
Drew walked towards the wall and jumped through.  
Then she gasped. She was at the platform! She, Drew Tanaka, had just saved her group! She'd found the platform! Her smile faded when she saw the rest of the group waving to her, motioning her to come on the train with them.  
"Killjoys," Drew muttered and jumped on the train.

They found an empty compartment- the last one, because all the others were filled with students coming back to school from their Christmas holidays- and sat down just as the train started moving.  
"You may thank me for finding the platform!" Leo said and took a bow.  
The others laughed.

Soon a lady with a cart full of sweets walked by. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked, with a thick British accent. Leo, Connor and Travis jumped up. "We'll have everything!"

"Everything?"

"EVERYTHING!" The three shouted as they wheeled the trolley into their compartment.

"Leo! Connor! Travis! We can't do that!" Annabeth whispered loudly.

"Yeah, we can! We have the money Chiron gave us!" Connor said, pulling out a huge bag of gold. He paid the trolley-woman.  
Annabeth waited until the woman was gone and then exploded. Not literally, of course.

"Did he give it to you, or did you steal it!?"

"We, uh, kind of took it accidentally?" Connor lied.

"You are in SO much trouble," Annabeth looked furious. She was about to say something else, when the compartment door slid open and a boy with blond hair strutted in. Not walked, strutted.

"Please don't tell me that that's the student we're here to help." Percy muttered.

"Oh, please do!" Drew said, a bit louder, eyeing the boy.

"So you are the exchange students?" the boy asked, smirking at their orange t-shirts.

"So that's what that McGonagall person told them we are..." Percy thought.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Just letting you know that nothing in this school happens without my knowledge, so don't even try to trick, prank, tease, backtalk or steal from me."

Travis and Connor were grinning from ear to ear, plans forming in their minds as Malfoy talked.

"Got it?" Malfoy asked, then looked at Travis and Connor, "What 'you smiling at?" he asked and looked at his reflection in the window. After realizing he looked fine, he let out a sigh of relief and walked out.

"I just wanna punch that dude!" Leo said. "Whyyyyy do the blessings Hecate gave us only start working when we get to Hogwarts?" "So you wouldn't do something like that." Annabeth told him, but she was smiling, so Leo knew she wasn't angry at him.

"I think it's time to put on these robes we got from Chiron." Annabeth said a few hours later, "I think we're gonna get there soon."The campers changed.

"Yeah, and we should also try out this broom thing we got from Chiron!" Travis said, taking out a Nimbus 2001.

"Stop. Stealing. From. Chiron!" Annabeth said through gritted teeth. Then she took the broom, slid the door open and handed the broom to a random student walking by.

"Here. Take this. It's a present." Annabeth said with a smile, "Now leave." She added. The student scurried away with a big smile on his face.

Annabeth came back in the compartment. "There." she said, brushing her hands off on her robes, like the broom she had been touching was dirty. Then she gasped, because the castle came into view. "This is even better than I expected," she said staring out of the window. The campers couldn't wait to get to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for the reviews! They make me so happy and encourage me to update faster. You can PM me if you want to as well. Thank you to all followers and and favourite'ers (or favorite'ers, depending on where you're from).**

* * *

Harry watched from his dormitory window as the carriages full of laughing and smiling students being pulled towards the castle by thestrals. Well, actually Harry couldn't see them smiling and laughing from that far, but he was pretty sure they were. Madam Pomfrey had let him go as soon as his dizziness disappeared, which was only about five minutes after she announced that he would have guests. So there he was, Harry, in his dorm, eating Bertie Blotts Every Flavour Beans and watching the carriages from his window **(A/N I actually have no idea if Harry could see the carriages from his dorm window in the books, but let's just assume he can)**, listnening to the sounds of Ron and Seamus arguing about Quidditch teams behind him.

"Chudley Cannons!"

"Pfft. Puddlemere United!"

"Cannons!" Ron said in a singsong voice.

"Puddlemere!" Seamus imitated Ron.

"NO! CANNOOONS!"

Harry turned around.  
"Whoa, Ron, calm down! It's just a quidditch team!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ron answered. Then he shot Seamus a super over-the-top we'll-settle-this-later look.  
The boys burst out laughing.

"Guuuuyyyys! I'm trying to sleep!" Dean's voice said from under his covers.

"You mean you're trying to write your diary without looking like a wimp?" Seamus teased.

"NO! Why would I even... do that..." Dean looked away.  
The boys laughed again, and Dean buried his face in his pillow in embarrassment.

"Seriously Dean, it's not even dinner yet! Get out of bed!" Harry laughed.

"It is now! See you guys at the Great Hall!" Ron shouted, looking at the clock. Then he darted away.

"If there is one thing he's never late to, it's -" Dean started.

"-dinner, lunch and breakfast." Seamus and Harry finished.  
They all left for dinner.

When they reached the Great Hall, it was already full of happy people back from their holidays greeting each other and the students that hadn't left for the holidays at all. They shared stories, pictures and souvenirs. Harry spotted Ginny near Ron and Hermione. Although Ron had decided to stay, Ginny had left to go home to help Mrs Weasley with their first Christmas without Fred. Harry walked over to their table, grinning. "Hi Ginny!" he said.

Ginny spun around.  
"HARRY!"  
They hugged. Harry sat down beside Ron and across from Hermione. Ron was already stuffing his face with food. Hermione was sitting, quietly sticking her fork in her chicken, bringing it to her mouth and chewing for a long time, reading the 'Evening Prophet'.  
Harry took a steak and plopped in onto his plate, wondering if the guests arrived with the other students. He stretched his neck as long as he could as he looked around the hall and examined the different tables. There was Geoffrey. Malfoy. That Hufflepuff girl that had helped Harry. Luna. But nobody who looked new to Hogwarts. Harry started wondering if it was all a joke. But Madam Pomfrey wasn't the joking kind of person.

* * *

Percy and the others got out of the carriage that had been assigned to them. They all saw the thestrals, because of the Titan War. They were apparently related to horses, because Percy could talk to them easily. Annabeth had kept making him ask the thestrals about the architecture and history of Hogwarts, which the thestrals didn't (fortunately) know much about. They walked to the front doors and followed the group of other students into a huge hall, but before they could start wondering where they were supposed to sit and all that, an older lady, with glasses and her hair in a tight bun stopped them. "I assume you are the Americans?" she asked them with a British accent.

"Uh, yeah." Percy said awkwardly.

"Hello, nice to meet you, yes we are the Americans, I'm Annabeth Chase and these are Travis, Connor, Drew, Percy, Katie, Leo and Rachel." Annabeth said fast without taking a breath.  
The lady nodded as she eyed Annabeth from head to toe. She smiled as if she decided that she liked Annabeth.

"Very well. I'm Professor McGonagall. Follow me." the lady said as she walked out of the door and up a staircase. The campers followed reluctantly, keeping their eyes on the food in the hall. Percy thought he actually saw Leo drooling.

When they were at the top of the staircase, Professor McGonagall turned to the right and they went through a few corridors until they reached a room labeled 'Room 10567. Transfiguration. McGonagall' and went in. Then they walked to the back of the room and Professor McGonagall pulled back a curtain, revealing a door, which was labeled 'Office. McGonagall. Transfiguration.' McGonagall opened the door by waving a stick in front of it and walked in.

"I am actually also the headmaster of the school, but I do prefer talking to you in here. Here people won't desturb us, since they don't know to look for me here."  
She motioned towards some chairs and the campers sat down. Then McGonagall conjured up a plate of sandwiches, which the campers attacked hungrily.

"So, you probably know why you're here." McGonagall said.

To everyone's surprise, Katie spoke up. "A student of yours had a piece of celestial bronze in his forehead."

McGonagall nodded. "That student is called Harry Potter. Now, do you know what place this is?"

"Yeah! It's a magic school, where people learn cool tricks like conjuring up sandwiches and feasts and ride broomsticks and awesome stuff like that." Leo answered enthusiastically, waving his arms around to demonstrate what he said.

"Um, yes, that's about it. Anyway, in this magic school -which is called Hogwarts- we use wands to channel the spells we say." McGonagall brought out her stick, which the campers now knew to be a wand.  
"You will receive wands as well." McGonagall said and walked to the back of the room. When she came back, she was holding some boxes. She set them on the table. "This are the wands you will receive. I understand Hecate blessed them?" she asked Annabeth.  
Annabeth nodded.  
"Alright. I'll call out your names and you will come and wave the wand I'll give you, to make sure I gave you the right one. Chase, Annabeth?"

Annabeth walked to McGonagall and waved the wand. Nothing special happened. McGonagall gave her a different wand and Annabeth waved that one. A huge, beautiful grey owl appeared outside and flew towards the room. He banged against the window and fell down. Annabeth sat down, her face red with embarrasment.

"You may keep the wand.  
Dare, Rachel?"

Rachel confidently walked up and took the bright red wand. She waved it around. Green mist rose into the air and whispering voices surrounded the campers, coming from nowhere in particular. McGonagall nodded and Rachel sat down, saying "That was kinda creepy, wasn't it?"

Gardner, Katie?"  
Katie went up to Professor McGonagall and waved the green wand. Flowers started growing around the room.

"Yes. You may keep the wand." McGonagall nodded and Katie sat down again.  
"Jackson, Percy."

Percy went up and waved the wand. Water started spurting out of it. He put the wand in his pocket and sat down after seeing McGonagall nod.  
"Stoll, Connor"  
Connor walked up confidently and waved the wand that had been given to Annabeth earlier. Everyone's pockets except for McGonagall's were turned inside out and all the cash and wallets flew out.

"Sweet!" Connor commented as everyone picked up their belongings. McGonagall nodded, amused. Connor sat down.

"Stoll, Travis!"  
Travis walked up. His wand did the exact same thing.

"Tanaka, Drew?"  
Drew walked up and held the hot pink wand skeptically. She waved it, and for a moment nothing happened. Then suddendly her makeup disappeared and reapplied itself magically. Her clothes smoothed out every wrinkle in them and every stain disappeared. It was like the Aphrodite's blessing all over again, except it wasn't long term. She sat down with the wand without waiting for McGonagall's approving nod. McGonagall glared at Drew, which Drew didn't notice.  
McGonagall decided to continue.

"Valdez, Leo?"  
Leo walked up to her and took the wand. Then he struck a strange pose and waved the wand around frantically, with a mysterious look on his face. Amazingly, Leo's weird wand waving worked. Flames started dancing around the room, without burning anything or anyone.

"Keep the wand," McGonagall said as Leo went back to sit down, grinning.  
"You may sleep here tonight. You shall meet Mr. Potter tomorrow. Breakfast at 8-10 am in the morning. Good night!"  
Professor McGonagall conjured up some mattresses and left.  
The campers started yawning and lied down on the mattresses.  
"Good night!" They wished each other as they closed their eyes. Tomorrow was going to be an exciting day.

* * *

**Yes, I'm holding off the meeting of the Golden Trio and the campers on purpose :D**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A bad chapter, I know, but it's the first week of school and I really haven't had time to write properly! So sorry people!**

**Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot to me! If you have any questions, feel free to ask them, as long as they are not creepy (what's your address, what's your phone number,etc.)**

**jman1900: Geoffrey was just a character to keep Harry company in the hospital wing. Imagine how boring that chapter would have been with Harry there alone! If I am going to need another OC later, maybe I'll make one up.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackon and the Olympians, or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry did not expect to find the common room so full when he came down from his dormitory at eight in the morning.

"Is it true there was silver in your forehead?"

"Where's the gold, Harry?"

"I heard there was copper in your chin, is it just a rumour?"

"How on Earth did that bronze get in your cheek?"

Questions were pouring in from every direction.

"Wow, rumours sure spread fast in this school!" Harry muttered to Ron, who was standing beside him.

"You want me to tell them the truth, to stop the false rumours?" Ron asked.

"Nah, it's okay, they'll still-" Harry started, but he was too late.

"Hey! Hey, people! SHUT UP!" Ron shouted, "First of all, it was bronze. In his forehead. And secondly, you can't see it, because WE DON'T HAVE IT!"

There was disappointed murmuring from the crowd. Harry and Ron left for breakfast.

Harry had hoped to see the guests at the Great Hall, but he couldn't find them in the crowd, so he just went to eating his breakfast. He ate a bowl of cereal, two sandwiches- one turkey, one ham- and ate about six cookies. Ron ate twelve sandwiches- some of each type-, two plates of small sausages, about 29 cookies and a lot of other things. Hermione ate cereal, a sandwich and drank a cup of English Breakfast Tea. And a second one. And a third.

"Hermione! What's wrong with you! You're guzzling tea like there's no tomorrow!" Ron shouted.

"Ron!" Hermione responded, between sips of tea, "I have a test in Arithmancy today! I'm nervous!"

"A bit too nervous, if you ask me!"

"You're saying that like you're never nervous!"

"Yeah, I hardly ever am!"

"I'd like to see you say that before your next Quidditch match!"

Harry turned away, sighing. He didn't want to watch his friends fighting again. Apparently, dating each other had not made Ron and Hermione any less competitive against each other as before, so they were constantly arguing. Harry stood up, walked up to the Gryffindor common room, looked at the clock (it was nine in the morning) and propped himself on an armchair by the fireplace.

* * *

Katie was the first to wake the morning after they got to Hogwarts. She streched her arms and checked her watch- it was half past nine already! She woke up Drew by whispering in her ear, who woke up Rachel by saying her name loudly, who woke up Annabeth by shaking her, who woke up Percy by jumping on his legs, who woke up Leo by pulling his blanket off him, who woke up Travis by kicking him in the face, who woke up Connor by hitting him hard with a pillow. When they were all awake, they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast (Annabeth, with her amazing memory, remembered the whole way).

The Great Hall was extremely crowded and it was hard to see and hear anything in this crowd of loud people. The owls swooping over the students heads were not really helping. The campers made their way to the teachers table and asked Professor McGonagall where they should sit. McGonagall decided they should sit in the Gryffindor table for the morning, since there was an empty area near the teachers table (nobody ever wanted to sit near the teachers, because then they couldn't gossip about the teachers without them noticing).

The campers sat down on the empty seats and started eating. They all enjoyed a big breakfast and felt like their day was going along pretty well, when Professor McGonagall stood up.

"May I have your attention everybody?" She said to the whole hall.  
The students' heads turned towards McGonagall.

"Thank you. Now, we have some guests today." McGonagall brought the campers up for everyone to see. "As you all know, they are exchange students"-McGonagall winked at the campers- "from the United States of America. They are not muggles, although I can't really say they are wizards either..." McGonagall trailed off. "Well, you'll find out about that later. Go back to your breakfast!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for reviewing! 33 reviews already! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH :)!**

**FireInMyHeart226: Oh my gods, thank you so much for reviewing! My day got about 8 times better just from seeing that there was a review from you. THE you. I love your stories, so thank you for reading mine! **

**PercyJackson2012: What do you mean by action? Do you mean extra-super-hardcore action as in fighting monsters and stuff? Or action as in important progress in the story? And yeah, I liked the waking each other part as well. Whoa, this looks like I'm complimenting myself... But I'm not! Seriously, I didn't make it up! Rick Riordan did! I just thought 'How would these characters wake each other up?' and I saw a little movie about it in my head, thanks to the character personalities that Rick created... do you get it? Yeeeeah, probably not. And I'm going off topic already... Anyway, thank you for reviewing!**

**percyjacksonfan135: Thank you! I feel so evil right now... Mwahaha. Here, have a cookie. You are now officially in the dark side... yeah, maybe not.**

**All you other reviewers, Another big thank you and invisible fresh cookies! Look under your pillow, they will be there (but you won't see them, as they are invisible).**

* * *

Ron and Hermione crashed into the Gryffindor common room.

"They are here Harry! Down in the Great Hall!"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"The guests! They're here!" Ron and Hermione panted. They'd ran the whole way up and were pretty out of breath.

"Really?" Harry's eyes widened. "What do they look like?"

"Uh, normal, I guess. The girls were very pret-" Ron started, but stopped after getting a glare from Hermione.

"They looked like average Americans, except that they were wearing Hogwarts' robes." Hermione told Harry.

Harry stood up, excited. He wanted to run down to see the guests. He checked the clock. He was late! Breakfast was over! Harry cursed under his breath and sank down in his armchair.

"Oh, and McGonagall said they weren't wizards!" Ron suddenly remembered.

"Wait, they're muggles?" Harry asked.

"No, they are not muggles, but I can't say they are wizards either..." Ron said, mimicking Professor McGonagall. Hermione, who had been there at the actual event, burst out laughing. Ron smiled while he sat down. Harry wasn't amused.

"What do you mean they are not muggles or wizards?" He demanded.

"Relax, man! I don't know! McGonagall didn't tell us!" Ron defended himself. Harry grumbled.

* * *

"Now, we've prepared a special dormitory for you in the Gryffindor common room."  
McGonagall explained.

"Cool! Is it big?" Leo asked.

"It's big enough." McGonagall answered, "Should we go there? You will meet Harry there as well."

The campers muttered a few "Yes"es and "Sure"s before standing up to leave the office. They went up a few flights of stairs and turned right. Before them stood a painting of a big fat lady.  
"Benedicto benedicata" **(A/N: The only Latin thing that came into my mind that sounded like a password)** McGonagall said, and the painting swung back to reveal a big circular room.

The campers let out admiring gasps, taking in every detail of the room. They noticed a boy with black, messy hair and round glasses sitting in an armchair near the fireplace, staring at the campers.

"Ah, Harry, meet the guests, Annabeth, Drew, Percy, Leo, Travis, Katie, Connor and Rachel!" McGonagall said, noticing the boy as well.  
"Well, now that you've been introduced to them, I may as well leave. Your dormitory is up the left staircase, behind a door marked 'CHB'." McGonagall said, and then left.

"Hi, I'm Harry." The boy extended his hand.

"Percy." Percy said, shaking Harry's hand. They stared at each other. They looked quite similar: they both had black hair and green eyes, although Harry's were a bit brighter. They were also both muscular, but Percy was a bit more. Percy noticed a lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

"Hey, I'm Drew!" Drew said loudly, pushing Percy away. She shook Harry's hand rapidly. Harry smiled politely, although it was clear Drew annoyed him.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." Annabeth said, saving Harry's hand from being shaken completely numb by Drew.

"Hi Annabeth." He said.

"I'm Travis and this is Connor." Travis introduced himself and his younger brother.

"Hi." Harry nodded.

"Hi, I'm Katie!" Katie said with a smile.

"Hi Katie!" Harry replied.

"I'm Rachel," Rachel nodded at Harry.

"Nice to meet you," Harry nodded back.

"Hi Travis. Connor" Harry said, making eye contact with both. Not at the same time, of course.

"Hi! I'm Leo! It's great to meet you! I don't think I've ever been in a castle this big! It's real awesome! And I think this is the best room in this castle I've been in so far!" Leo said rapidly.

Harry smiled- a genuine smile- and shook Leo's hand. "Good to know you like Hogwarts!"  
Leo, Travis and Connor burst out laughing.

"Hog...warts..." Travis laughed.

"WARTS!" Leo managed. "WARTS!"

"That's an awesome... name for a school!" Connor laughed, holding on to his stomach.

"Maybe you shouldn't say 'Hogwarts' near those boys again..." Annabeth said to Harry.  
Travis, Leo and Connor laughed even more. Harry looked at them, then nodded to Annabeth.

"Yeah, probably not," he said, "Oh right! You should meet Ron! ROOOOONNNNNNNNNN!"

Ron came running down the stairs.

"What's up? Oh..."

Ron noticed the campers.

"Ron, these are Percy, Annabeth, Drew, Leo, Katie, Rachel, Connor and Travis. Percy, Annabeth, Drew, Leo, Kat- Oh whatever, I'll just call you 'guests'. Guests, this is Ron." Harry introduced Ron to the campers.

"Hi," Ron said awkwardly, shuffling his feet (no, not like the dance move).

"Hi," the campers replied, just as awkwardly. Luckily, a girl with bushy, brown hair came down the staircase on the right and broke the awkwardness.

"Hi! I heard Harry shout for Ron and I realized you guys must have come! I'm Hermione," the girl said, smiling.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Annabeth," Annabeth said, smiling at Hermione. All the others introduced themselves as well.

"Oh Hermione, you seem like the person who could tell me how they get the ceiling of the Great Hall to look like the outdoors. Could you tell me about it?" Annabeth asked Hermione.

"I'd love to!" Hermione squealed and pulled Annabeth to back of the room, where they sat down on armchairs and started talking about architecture, arithmancy, runes, the Great Hall and weird stuff like that.  
Leo, Travis and Connor got along very well with Ron and told him about the pranks they'd pulled. Ron told them things that Fred and George had done. Rachel, Katie and Drew started talking to a red headed girl who had just come down the staircase on the right. She introduced herself as Ginny.

Harry and Percy smiled at each other as they watched the others talking. They were going to have so much fun during the campers' visit.

* * *

**How was that? Longer than most of my other chapters.**

**Since I don't have a detailed plan worked out for my story (I have a super basic one, but you know... it's just so I don't forget why I originally started the story), I am open to suggestions for it! Just tell me what you'd like to see in the story and I'll try to write it if I like the suggestion.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for reviewing, following and favourite'ing people! They motivate me to get my butt on this chair and write another chapter!**

**The Potters of the Future: Thank you for your reviews! I honestly forgot about Clarisse. I feel so bad for that, but actually, I don't think she would add much to this story. There is already a meanie- Drew, even though she is a different kind of meanie. You'll find out how McGonagall knew in this chapter.**

**Guests: Thank you! And as you can see, I did update!**

**owlcat92: Thank you, your review made my day! PM me about the prank, let's plot it together! I think it's much more fun if we've worked on it together! Blackjack... interesting idea. I'll try to get him in here somewhere in a chappie.**

**danny13425: Interesting... I'll try that in another chapter. Maybe even the next one!**

**Lacy Brown-Love: What do you mean by action? Be more specific, so I can write a chapter you'll like more! Feel free to PM me!**

**percyjacksonfan135: Hmmm... I don't think Harry will be a Half-Blood in this story, because he is one in so many stories. And yes, Percy will explain why there was bronze in his forehead. Just be patient!**

**FireInMyHeart226: Draco going hot for Annabeth... Very interesting idea... I'll see if I can fit it in the story.**

* * *

Harry woke up early the next morning. He was super excited for the day. He was going to have so much fun with these Americans. He hopped down the stairs happily. Downstairs he met the already dressed Percy, along with Annabeth, Connor, Katie and Rachel, who had also woken up early.  
"Hi guys!" Harry called.

"Hey Harry!" the others replied.

"So, what's the deal with you guys, anyway?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"You know, like, why are you here, and who are you, and stuff like that."

"Well, we're here because of that Celestial bronze in your forehead," Percy said. That surprised Harry. He didn't know that they knew about that. Had the rumour really spread all the way to the USA? Annabeth seemed to read his thoughts.

"McGonagall told us. Well, not us, but our camp leader, Chiron, who is a friend of his. She recognized the piece of bronze as Celestial bronze, and he called Chiron," she explained.

"Oh. But what does this Celestical bronze have anything to do with you?" Harry asked, confused. Percy pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. The sword sprang into full size, glowing slightly.

"See this? This is a Celestial Bronze sword. It's special. It can kill monsters, but not mortals." Percy explained.

"Wait, monsters? Like trolls and stuff?"

"Yeah. And giants, and empousai, and gorgons, and other monsters."

"But, what do you mean by mortals? Aren't you mortals?"

This time Annabeth explained instead of Percy. "Well, we are not immortal, as we do die, just... Oh gods, this is difficult..." She looked at the others for help.

Katie spoke up. "You see, we are only have mortal. One of our parents is immortal. A god. A Greek god. Mine is Demeter-"

"The cereal freak," Connor added, grinning.

"Thank you for that side comment, Stoll number two. Anyway, mine is Demeter, Percy's is Poseidon, Annabeth's is Athena, Connor's is Hermes, Leo's is Hephaestus, Drew's is Aphrodite, Travis is obviously the same as Connor, and Rachel is mortal."

"Wow! Cool!" Harry exclaimed. Honestly, he thought he would have been more surprised in a situation like this, but being a wizard had probably toughened him up, so nothing surprised him anymore.

Drew, Travis and Leo came downstairs. "Hey guys!" Leo shouted.

"Hi Leo, Travis and uh, what was your name again? Oh, right. Hi Drew!" Harry shouted back.

Drew smiled, and Travis and Leo waved.  
"Soooooo. What are we gonna do today?" Leo asked, plopping down on an armchair.

Harry thought a bit. What was there you could do with guests in Hogwarts, during the Winter break?

"How about... Quidditch?" asked Ron who was coming down the stairs. Harry grinned.  
The campers looked confused.

"What's quidditch?" Katie asked.

"Only the most awesome sport in the world!" Ron answered, "C'mon, let's go eat breakfast and go to the pitch before the Ravenclaws start their training!"

They all left for breakfast.

After breakfast, they all changed into clothes that Harry and Ron approved as being appropriate for quidditch. They all left to go down to the pitch. All the campers were excited. The pitch was huge, with three big hoops on either side of the pitch.

"Okay, we have to get you guys brooms," Harry said.

"What?" the campers responded, all at once.

"You need them for the game! Harry has one-a Firebolt- I have one- a Cleansweep Seven- and you guys need some." Ron replied.

"But why?" Leo asked.

"So you can fly, of course!" Harry and Ron answered at the same time. Then they left to go inside a small room. When they came out, Harry was holding a broom which read 'Firebolt' and Ron was holding one which read 'Cleansweep 7'. They both mounted their brooms. Then they grinned at each other and rose a few feet up in the air. The campers gasped.

"Awesome!" the Stoll brothers chorused.

"COOL!" Leo shouted.

Drew, Katie, Rachel, Percy and Annabeth just watched, their mouths open.  
Ron and Harry landed back on the ground.

"So, you want your own brooms?" Harry asked, smiling from ear to ear. The campers nodded eagerly.

Harry and Ron brought them inside the room. It was a storage room, full of brooms. There were shelves full of brooms, each one more broken and old than the other. There were also lockers with names on them. There was a row of crimson lockers, two of which had Harry's and Ron's names on them. They were open, and empty, as they had taken their brooms out of them. After the campers were done taking in every detail of the dark, stuffy room, Ron and Harry started handing them brooms from the shelves.

"Here, Katie. I think you'll do well with a Cleansweep Five."

"Take this, Percy, it's a Nimbus 1000."

"Annabeth, this is a Swiftstick. It's kind of old, but it's pretty good."

"Leo, I think I can trust you with a Comet One-Forty."

"Travis, take this Shooting Star."

"Connor, this is a relatively old Silver Arrow, but I think it'll do."

"Drew..."

Drew shook her head. "No thank you! I think I'll just watch the game!" She said.

"Sure, that's what Hermione is doing. Just go over there, and climb those steps. They'll take you up to the bleachers." Harry instructed. Drew left the storage room. All the others headed to the pitch.

* * *

**Yes, I am going to end it there! You can read the rest in the next chapter!**

**By the way, if anyone cares (nobody probably does, but still), it's my birthday tomorrow! Yay!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've been really busy, and when I've had free moments, I've used them to read... But I decided that I couldn't keep you guys waiting a lot longer, so I dragged myself to my old laptop and wrote this chapter. I wasn't feeling very 'authorly', so the chapter is not very good, and it's really short, sorry. I use Notepad to write (I don't have Word), and chapters look much, much longer on Notepad.**

**Artemis' Hunters - I know he can't fly without his permission! Don't worry, I didn't forget! But thank you :)**

**katie - Yay! Nothing makes me happier than people who say this! Thank you :D**

**Thank you to all of you who wished me happy birthday as well! You guys made me feel special :3 **

**So, without further ado (I love saying that), Here is Chapter 9!**

* * *

Harry, Ron and the campers carried their brooms back to the pitch. They mounted their brooms. The campers started to do the same, but Harry stopped them.

"If you're using a broom for the first time, you have to gain its trust before you ride it."

"You have to do what?" Percy asked.

"Gain its trust. The broom needs to know you are reliable before it lets you ride it."

"Uh... ok," Percy said, "What do you do to gain its trust then?"

"This," Harry said, getting off his broom. He then put it down on the ground and shouted "Up!" in a demanding way. The broom shot up to his hand. Harry caught it easily. The campers tried the same. Most of their brooms wouldn't even move, while the others were rolling aroun, doing anything but flying up to their hands. Percy tried to sound demanding when shouting,

"Up!" He tried to hold his hand over his broom in a different way. He tried everything, but the broom wouldn't budge. He wasn't very surprised to find that Annabeth's broom was the first one to shoot up to her hand. Katie's was second. That was a bit more surprising. Then the Stolls and Leo. But not Percy. He tried and tried, but the broom stayed on the ground.

"I guess you can ride it without gaining its trust," Harry said, hesitating.

"Okay, I don't think I'll ever gain it anyway," Percy replied, picking his broom up and sitting on top of it.

"Okay, on three, you will push your feet off the ground and and level your broom when you think you are high enough. One, two, THREE!" Harry shouted, and pushed off the ground with Ron. The campers all watched in awe for a few seconds, then remembered they had to push off as well. One by one they all managed to level their brooms, everyone about two or three meters off the ground **(I only know the metric system, sorry!)**  
They all flew around for some time, without major problems. Leo almost slipped off the end once, and Katie accidentally did a flip (which earned a "Whoo, Katie!" from the Stolls), but nobody got hurt.

Suddenly, Percy's broom lurched forwards. Then back, then forwards again. He gripped the broom as hard as he could trying to stay on. His broom turned around in the air twice, then did a triple flip. Percy saw the ground getting closer and closer. He pulled the broom up with all might, which only earned him a few seconds. He dared to pull his hand from around the broom for a few seconds, and managed to stick his fingers in his mouth and whistle. Then, he fell.

Suddenly, he was flying again. He saw two massive black wings flapping beside him. He sat up, his head swimming. "How do you always get there so fast when I need you, Blackjack?"

"Don't know, boss. I just hear your whistle and rush there," Blackjack answered. He swooped up, way higher than the others and started flying laps around the Quidditch pitch. "This is definitely better than flying on a broom," Percy thought, as he saw Blackjack's wings move up and down gracefully. After flying for what seemed like ages, Percy looked down at the others.  
Ron and Harry were staring at Blackjack, while the campers looked relieved, probably because Percy didn't fall to his death.

"I forgot that I can't fly in Zeus' realm! Sorry for scaring you guys! Thank goodness I have Blackjack right there for me when I need him!" Percy said to the campers, "Oh, and this is Blackjack, my pegasus!" He added to Harry and Ron.

"Cool! You have a pegasus?" Ron asked.

"Well, his not really mine... but... Yeah, kind of."

"Can I pet it?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Yo, dude, I'm not some puppy!" Blackjack said to Ron, but of course, Ron couldn't understand him. Percy grinned at Blackjack, then up at Ron.

"He said you can pet him all you want!" Percy said. Ron flew to Blackjack and patted him.

"You can speak to animals?" Harry asked, flying closer.

"No, just horses, and animals related to them, such as zebras, because my dad created them."

"Oh... cool," Harry said enviously. Ron finally finished patting Blackjack and looked at the others.

"Let's play some real Quidditch now!" He grinned. The campers cheered. Harry and Ron explained the rules, and then divided the campers into two teams- Harry as the captain of one, and Ron as the captain of the other.

They played for a few hours, until the Ravenclaw team came to practice. They all headed back to the school together, sweaty (except Hermione and Drew) and tired, but very happy.

* * *

**Oh, and 3 days til The Mark of Athena! I already ordered it from Amazon (I like Amazon even more now, because of The Son of Neptune ;) ) and I can't wait!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am now looking for a beta. If you want to help, just PM me and give me instructions on how this thing will work, because I have no idea...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. This disclaimer will apply to all the following chapters, because I'll probably just forget to put one on again...**

**Also, I am so very sorry about not updating. I am really busy (like really really busy) and I spend my free time doing homework or reading, so it is almost impossible to update.**

** I had no idea how to conclude this chapter, so I just left it there. It's a bad ending and the chapter is extremely short, but it was difficult to write. **

* * *

Harry was walking back to the common room from lunch, alone. He felt like he needed some privacy after a long day of hanging out with the guests. He turned to a secret passage way on the fifth floor and sat on a bench there. He didn't even realise he had brought his hand to his forehead, until he felt it there. It didn't feel very different. The lightning scar was still there, but, of course, it didn't hurt now that Voldemort was killed. Harry winced, but not out of pain. Why did every one of his thoughts trace back to the war? But maybe, just maybe, it was good to think about it. To reflect on it. Not think about what could have gone better. Not even about what could have been worse. Just about what happened, and why. Harry sat there for some time, thinking.

When he finally stood up to leave, he realised that he felt a lot better than before. He didn't feel good about the war, but better. Harry smiled. He then ran all the way up to the Gryffindor common room. The others were waiting for him there. Ron and Leo were playing chess, and the others were watching. Harry sat down beside them. While the others' attention was on the game, he grabbed a mirror and examined the place where the bronze was. Nothing. Absolutely nothing was different, although Harry felt like it should have been. Questions flooded his head. Why was the bronze there? How long had it been in there? Why did they leave the bronze in there? Harry felt helpless like this, not knowing anything.

It was like during the past years, when he was fighting Voldemort. He didn't know anything that he wanted and needed to know and he had a ton of questions, some of which would probably never be answered. Percy noticed Harry looking at himself in the mirror.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Huh?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts.

"Your forehead. Does it hurt?" Percy repeated.

"Oh, right. No, it doesn't."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

Percy turned back to the chess game. Harry felt like he needed more answers. More information. He tapped Percy's shoulder.

"Do you know anything about it? The bronze, I mean." he asked.

"No. All I know is that it is celestial bronze, which is a rare metal used to kill monsters."

"Monsters?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Like, giants and empousai and stuff," Percy answered.

"Cool. But do you know anything else?" Harry tried again.

"No. I think McGonagall does though," Percy replied.

"When can we talk to her?"

"Chiron, our mentor, told us we could discuss the bronze when you are ready. Like, when you start asking questions and stuff, like now. He says that we shouldn't make you think about things before you want to know about them."

"He's a smart guy."

"Yeah, he is."

Both boys just sat in silence after that. They didn't care much about the chess game anymore. The others hadn't even noticed they had lost them. They just kept cheering for either of the players, or admiring the beautiful chess pieces, or laughing when a chess piece got smashed.

After some time, Harry spoke again.

"Do you think I'm ready?" he asked Percy.

"That depends on you." Percy said. A long silence followed. After some time, Harry spoke again.

"I think I am," He said.

"Then you are."

"Can we go after the chess game?"

"I guess."

The boys watched as Ron's Queen destroyed another one of Leo's pawns. The game was nearing its end already. They waited until the game finished, then announced that they would go to McGonagall's office to discuss the bronze.

They went to the headmaster's office first, but she wasn't there. Neither was she in the staff room, or the Great Hall. Finally Drew remembered the little room behind the Transfiguration classroom. They went down there and pushed back the curtain to reveal the door. Annabeth pushed it open and peeked in. McGonagall was sitting there, knitting a scarf. She looked up, like she had been expecting them.

"Have a seat," she said, not kindly, but not strictly either. The children shuffled to the table and sat down. There was a long silence. Finally, Harry cleared his throat.

"So... um... I wondered about that bronze, and, uh, I thought you would know something about it."

"We don't. We were sent here to figure this out together," Annabeth said.

"Okay. So, were do we start?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Ask any questions you have, and we'll try to figure out the answer," Katie answered.

"Sure. Um... Why didn't they take the bronze out of my forehead?" Harry wondered. Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"I asked them to leave it in there, because we don't know what purpose it served. I thought we should figure things out before we take it out."

"Why would a piece of bronze in Harry's forehead serve a purpose?" Annabeth wondered.

"Who knows? Maybe it does serve a purpose, maybe it doesn't, which is why we shouldn't take it out before we know for sure."

There was a long silence.

"So... um, should we figure out the purpose?" Ron asked, breaking the silence.

* * *

**I still didn't recieve MoA! I think it was lost or something! It's been a month! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I'm so sorry. I'm both extremely busy, and quite lazy, and that is a pretty bad combination to be. But, I managed to finish the chapter. Finally. So, to avoid this happening again, I'm putting the story on hiatus, so I can a a busy person in peace. I have no idea how to put it on hiatus though, so if you do, please help! :D I'm such an idiot...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Which I think is a pretty good thing...**

* * *

There was a long silence around the table. Annabeth opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, then shut it again. Then Drew made a suggestion:

"What if the bronze is like a magnet! You know, like it attracted that mean dude you talked about!"

"But Drew, Voldemort was not made of metal…" Ron answered in confusion.

"Oh." Drew sunk back into her chair.

More silence.

Percy was thinking very, very hard. He could almost feel the gears turning in his head. He decided to go over the facts he knew in his head:

The bronze was made of metal (duh!)

It was stuck in Harry's forehead (double duh!)

He thought for some more, but that was all he could come up with. Seriously? Those two obvious facts? He felt like they weren't really getting anywhere. Plus, his ADHD kicked in and the more he tried to think, the more details he started to notice about the room. Like the fact that there was a dead mouse hanging from the chandelier (how did it even get there?), and the fact that one of those white candles was floating in the air (how had he not noticed that before?). He looked around. All the others seemed to be looking around too, obviously not thinking about the bronze, even Harry.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Katie spoke up.

"I think we should figure out how the bronze got in Harry's forehead, first. Maybe it will make it easier to figure out what it does."

Everyone looked at Harry. He nodded .

"I don't care what we figure out first, as long as I get answers to some of my questions."

"Okay, so does anyone think they have an idea of how the bronze got in Harry's forehead?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"What does the bronze look like and how big is it? It's going to make it a lot easier to figure out if we know," Annabeth said.

"It's quite small. It's the tip of a sword. So a person probably tried to attack Harry…."

"But how did he not die, then?" Hermione asked in confusion.

Percy finally felt smart, because he knew the answer. "Well, celestial bronze only kills monsters and demigods, and is harmless to humans… so I guess that wizards are somewhere in between. Like, they cannot be killed, but the weapon still passes through them, and Harry broke a piece of it off."

It took some time for everyone to get what Percy said. Then everyone started talking at the same time about who the person could be and why they attacked Harry. Percy shouted over the voices of the others.

"Please, can we talk one at a time!?"

"Well, the person obviously had some kind of Celestial bronze weapon…" Travis started.

"And they were at the same place as Harry…" Connor continued.

"Harry, have you ever been to somewhere extremely crowded? Somewhere, where there could have been Half-Bloods there?" Drew asked.

"Um… the quidditch world cup?" Harry answered.

"Exactly! I don't think it happened during the last one…. have you been to any other quidditch world cups?" Hermione said.

"I don't know, maybe when I was little… I mean, I remember being somewhere with a lot of people, and a sword… wait, a sword! Maybe that's it! But… I'm not sure. I was only one. It may be a false memory."

"I don't think it's a false memory. Wizards can have pretty powerful memories." McGonagall said, to everyone's relief.

"Great! Now we can figure out who the person is!" Ron shouted happily. "My guess is that it is a half-blood."

Everyone around the table snickered. Hermione just look angry.

"Ronald! Have you even been listening? Of course it's a half-blood! Who else could it be?"

"I don't know... I just wanted to help ..." Ron mumbled.

"It's alright. Let's start again. Who was the person at the quidditch world cup?"

Another long silence. Percy was getting really bored now. He _tried _to think, but it just didn't work. Loads of other thoughts just forged themselves into his brain, and wouldn't let him work.

_Why would a half-blood attack Harry?_

_That mouse was probably a really good climber if it got up to the chandelier._

_Maybe the person wasn't attacking him at all?_

_I have to find out how those candles are floating_

He felt like his head was going to explode. He decided to start talking, just to make the horrible silence go away.

"What if the person wasn't attacking Harry?" Percy said. The moment he said it, everyone turned around. It looked like every single person wanted to say something, but Harry beat them to it.

"I've thought about that, too, and I think I remember something," he said.

"Really? What?"

Harry took a deep breath, and continued. "Maybe I had a babysitter? I remember someone... a boy..."

"A babysitter with a sword?" Annabeth snorted.

"I think what Harry is saying makes sense." McGonagall said, "It's a possibility the Potters went somewhere and left a boy there to guard little Harry."

"But who do you think it was?" Hermione asked McGonagall, her eyes wide.

"Well, the Potters had many family friends with sons: the Petersons, the Maywoods, the Castellans..."

"_The Castellans?!_" All the half-bloods shouted.

"Er, yes. Do you know them?" McGonagall looked as confused as Ron and Hermione.

"Uh, yes. We do- I mean, used to. Mrs. Castellan is crazy, and their son turned evil and is dead now." Percy explained.

"Percy! You can't say that! That's really mean towards Mrs. Castellan and disrespectful towards Luke!" Annabeth shouted. She then turned to the confused wizards and explained, "Luke did go over to the evil side, but he sacrificed himself in the end to make it all better."

"Sorry..." Percy turned red and looked down. **  
**

"Wow. Your lives sound as crazy as ours..." Ron said.

"Yup. And you know what?" Harry said, "I think I remember what the guy looked like!" He grinned at everyone around the table.

"Well... what did he look like, then?" Katie asked. She hadn't talked for such a long time, Percy had forgotten she was there.

Just then, the clock struck twelve. "How about we continue this after lunch?" Ron asked quickly and ran out of the room. Travis and Connor followed. Then Leo. Everyone laughed.

"Well, I don't think they gave us a choice, so... shall we eat?" McGonagall asked, looking around the room. They all left the room, smiling, their mind off the celestial bronze. For now.


End file.
